Afternoon Delight
by nicky69
Summary: Love in the afternoon. My first attempt at smut, let me know what you think of it. Please note this is slash, if that's not your thing, please walk away now. AN: Betaed by the lovely elmyraemilie. Any mistakes you find are my own.


Afternoon Delight

After closing the door behind him, Gil Grissom drops his keys into the bowl on the hallway table and kicks off his shoes from his tired and aching feet.

God, it has been one hell of a day, and the two hour long meeting with Ecklie at the end of it nearly pushed him over the edge. That man could talk, and talk, and talk and still say nothing. In the end Gil had resorted to simply nodding his head at appropriate intervals, while his mind drifted off to thoughts of a more pleasant nature than budgetary restrictions.

The object of those self-same thoughts is most likely tucked up in their bed right now and Gil has a burning desire to join him there.

Everywhere he looks he can see those little signs that speak of cohabitation. Photographs of Nick's enormous family are dotted around the room and his vast collection of bird books sit side by side with Gil's own volumes on the study of insects. Sports magazines litter their coffee table, mingling with his own crossword puzzles and the latest forensics journals. The refrigerator, if he was to open it now, is home to Nick's famous homemade Texan chili, as well as his own chocolate covered crickets.

Yet the things that really stand out the most are the pictures which now adorn his walls. Oh, his butterflies and bugs are still very much in evidence but interspersed among them now are the most beautiful pictures of birds that he has ever seen. All of them are Nick's own work and Gil feels his heart glow with pride every time that he looks at them. Nick has such a wonderful eye for the little details that make the shot come alive.

As he makes Gil come alive.

Reaching the bedroom, Gil swings the door open softly, not wanting to wake Nick. The sight that greets him almost takes his breath away.

Nick is lying naked, his body tangled in the thin cotton sheets that cover their bed. A sliver of light that has managed to pierce the blackout curtains holding back the encroaching day warms the soft bronze of his skin subtly. The air in the room is cool and infused with the delicate, spicy aroma that in Gil's mind is uniquely Nick's. As he watches, Nick's hand strays over to Gil's side of the bed, as if even in slumber he seeks the reassurance that his lover is safe by his side.

Lying there in this glorious half-light, sleep strips away the cares and worries of everyday life and renders him immaculate, and Gil thinks that he looks little lower than an angel.

Forcing himself to tear his eyes away from the beauty that lies before him Gil makes his way slowly to the bathroom. Emerging ten minutes later, towel draped carelessly around his waist, he pads over to the bed and perches on the edge to make sure that his alarm is set.

"Gil?"

Nick's voice is husky from sleep and as he turns to answer him, Gil finds his lover's eyes half lidded from slumber, his hair tousled. God, he's beautiful!

Tired as he is, Gil feels lust and love flare in equal measure and his body reacts wholeheartedly. He can feel himself begin to harden and as Nick takes in his aroused state and begins to blush Gil feels both his heart and his cock swell a little more.

Even now, when they had been together for over a year, Nicky is still naïve in so many ways and Gil finds that guilelessness endearing and sexy as hell.

"Hey, sweetheart. Did you miss me?" Gil asks.

"You know I did. I can see that you missed me too," Nick chuckles before he reaches up to place his warm hand on the back of Gil's neck and pull him down for a tender kiss.

Falling gladly into his lover's arms, Gil deepens the kiss; the heat between them intensifies as tongues tease and skin meets skin. It's only the insistent need for air that forces their lips to part and, gasping, they draw back to look into each other's eyes.

"I need you, Nicky." Softly the words fall, almost a plea, and looking into warm, dark eyes Gil finds his answer.

Positioning himself between Nick's legs, he lets his mouth leave a trail of warm kisses over the Texan's trembling body. He pauses in his downward journey to pay homage to the rosy buds that are Nick's nipples, tongue flicking over the sensitive nubs. Hearing Nick's needy gasp his lips tug upwards into a wicked grin and he continues his journey south, finally coming to rest at the soft nest of curls that surrounds Nick's cock.

Lifting his eyes, Gil finds Nick's gaze and holds it. At the same time he laps at Nick's cock with gentle swipes of his tongue, before taking him into the heated cavern of his mouth.

Slowly at first, he moves his head up and down Nick's straining erection, taking him in a little deeper with every pass before drawing back to lavish the head of his cock with fast little licks and kisses. His fingers, slick with lube grabbed hastily from the bedside table, seek blindly for the entrance to Nick's body, and gently he eases inside. First one finger and then two and when Nick arches off the bed, breath hitching in his throat, Gil knows that he has hit the spot.

"Please, Gil. I need you in me now. Please." Nick's voice is so cracked and broken with emotion, that it's all Gil can do not to come on the spot.

Releasing Nick's cock from its warm haven, Gil slicks himself up and positions himself, before sinking smoothly into Nick's body. Nick receives him with only a slight fluttering of his eyelids and a soft sigh of pleasure.

Looking down on the man that he loves, Gil pauses for a moment to savor the sight of his Nicky before beginning to move. Taking his time with slow leisurely thrusts, Gil marvels at the tight heat of his lover's body and the eager way in which Nick responds to his touch. It still amazes and awes him that this beautiful man is his.

His to hold, his to protect, his to love.

Their bodies move in tandem. Nick thrusts up to meet Gil's downward strokes, eyes desperately seeking and finding his lover's, before pleasure overcomes him.

Briefly, Gil's heart clenches in his chest at the memory of all the times that he almost lost Nick and he strokes into Nick's body faster, deeper, needing to feel his love alive and whole. His passion is stoked by his own desperate need for reassurance, his body and mind frantic to bolster the connection between them.

He can feel his own climax approaching, the steady build up to release creeping up his spine, and he reaches out to take Nick's cock into his hand. Writhing beneath him, Nick's eyes are closed in ecstasy, hands fisted in the crumpled bed sheets, breath torn from his heaving body. When he feels Gil's hand on him, he instinctively thrusts upwards into his welcoming embrace. At the same time a low groan of pleasure slips unheeded from his lips as his eyes flicker open to return Gil's heated gaze,

Timing his strokes to coincide with increasingly erratic thrusts, Gil pumps his fist on Nick's engorged cock. He can see it in Nick's eyes seconds before he comes, screaming Gil's name: love.

That look, that one glimpse of raw emotion sends him crashing over the edge. His body trembles, his heart races and liquid fire flies through his veins. With Nick's name on his lips he comes in long, slow spurts, filling his lover's body and renewing his soul.

In the stillness afterwards, in the lazy, cozy warmth of passion spent, he gathers Nick into his arms. Brown eyes meet blue, skin meets skin and heart meets heart. Secure in their love, they sleep.

_There you have it folks, my first attempt at smut. Please drop me a line and let me know how I did._

_Hugs Lou:)_


End file.
